


CSI Femslash.

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast:</p><p>Catherine Willows<br/>Sara Sidle <br/>Julie "Finn" Finlay</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI Femslash.

Sara Sidle had not exactly known what she was in for when she invited both Finn and Catherine over. She knew that the two would get on, they had enough in common that they would have got on with or without Sara there. 

Finn had clearly enjoyed teasing her, and yet, when Catherine had come over she had proven to be a little shy. Sara had sighed, taking the teasing and, slowly but surely drawing both Finn and Catherine into an easy competiton of wits. 

Soon enough Finn had realised what was going on, allowing herself to be charmed by the fact that both Sara and Catherine liked her enough to draw her into their relationship.


End file.
